Forum:Gorea Theories
Ever since I played through Metroid Prime Hunters in Story Mode, I've been wondering about something.... Is Gorea a Phazon entity? There's some in-game evidence for and against this theory. For - Gorea arrived on Alinos via a comet which crashed into the planet. Comets and Meteors are sometimes confused in fiction. Therefore, this could have been a Leviathan. Gorea seems to have some of the same qualities as Metroid Prime. It can absorb other technologies and use them, it feeds on energy, and it has a hidden core essence. Also, in the final battle with Gorea, there is a toxic moat around the middle of the room that some what resembles the Phazon-corrupted water in the Chozo Ruins. Gorea also seems to be able to reproduce Trocras to help it in the battle, much as Metroid Prime could produce Metroids. Against - If a Leviathan had impacted on Alinos, it would have spread Phazon across the planet. Also, the Impact Crater would have been much bigger than the one depicted in the game. Plus, some of Gorea's qualities don't seem quite right for being a Phazon entity. So, any thoughts? I would like to know whether other people believe that Gorea is from Phaaze. User:Sylux 96 13:36 29 September 2007 (UTC) More for-I think he probably is, but only because I've read everything metroid and know he arrived the same way meaning he may only be a male Prime. Don't think too much of my opinion though because ive never actually played the game. I dont have a Nintendo DS. THE 1 21:03, 5 October 2007 (UTC) More against- It never even mentioned the word Phazon in the game. By the way Prime didn't really have a gender until it became Dark Samus, because (hopefully) it was the only one and it never said anywhere in the game that it had one. MarioGalaxy2433g5 20:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I would be for it Gorea being a phazon entity. This is my theory even though i don't have a nintendo DS. I think that maybe gorea is a phazon entity that was suppose to protect a Leviathan, but the Native people to the planet destroyed the Leviathan before it reached the surface, and Gorea survived. If this happened the crater would be smaller than if a Leviathan had impacted. Navolas 17:35, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Maybe he was a scout.......(or is a scout if he is still alive)......for some advanced alien (or robotic) species that is planning on invading the galaxy.........because what would make a better scout than one that could evolve and adapt to its surroundings? Dark Ridley 05:00, 29 June 2008 (UTC) If Gorea was a Phazon entity, why was there not so much as a smudge of Phazon throughout the entire game? It seems a little pointless to me; I don't think Nintendo would ever go back to retcon & confirm this. But those are just my random antics of the day, meant to make unfamiliar users think, "Whoa, what's this dude's problem?" Cheers! Armantula513 13:55, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Gorea is possibly a creature born from extremely dense phazon infused with darkness from the void between dimensional boundaries as seen in metroid prime two echoes. energy from the void collided with phazon therefore charging it and making it fly through space into a black hole fusing with it and then deteriorating causing a phazon vapor charged with void energy and creating life. because planet phaaze is sentient this determines that phazon can uphold sentients as well. this sentient vapor then rushed to the strongest power source to avoid revertion to an un sentient form . Alinos was unfortunate enough to have the most energy available besides phaaze .......... Don't own a DS but I don't think that it is a phazon entity. Scans would have reported if it was contaminated with phazon. And regarding the water, it isn't poisened by phazon, it is poisend by something flahargra excretes. Multiple things point to this. One, the water isn't phazon blue. Two, if it was phazon why did it go away when flahargra did? :I say no. There was zero mention of Phazon at any point in the game. Also, Gorea wiped out the Alimbics long before there was any mention of Phazon (Tallon IV, 50 yrs. ago). No phazon attacks, no phazon in the obiulette, etc. Just 'cuz it's a prime game doesn't mean Phazon has to be present. ''MetVet'' : I say maybe... just read my answer on Metroid prime theories. : : Hmm... This is a hard one. I say no. Phazon seems like a messy thing, but you never see any. Plus, wouldn't Gorea try to corrupt Alimbics? Spiretroid : : Spiretroid, I know this is years and years late, but humor for a moment the idea Hunters takes place after Prime 3. What if Gorea is a Leviathan that has been purged of Phazon by the explosion of Phaaze, which Nintendo confirmed destroyed all Phazon galaxy wide? Omega Ridley continued to survive without Phazon, according to Other M, so couldnt Leviathans? Hwrdjacob (talk) 06:27, November 7, 2015 (UTC) : What? Hunters takes place after Prime 1, not after Prime 3.Thirteen1355 (talk) 23:10, August 28, 2016 (UTC)